dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 20 Page 2
A caption under it read: In this photograph (taken by a wizard watching the event take place) Goku Son and Jackie Chun, finalists in Goku Son’s first tournament, are using the legendary Kamehameha Wave against each other. This is a powerful technique which draws out the latent energy that a person has in their body and sends a majority of it into one impressive blast against their opponent. Up until this moment it was thought that only its creator, Master Roshi, could use it. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, “Have you guys ever seen Gohan use that move?” Harry and Ron shook their heads in unison. The closest thing was to it was that Tri-Beam thing they had seen Gohan use to save Harry from Dobby’s homicidal Bludger. Harry said, “I never saw him use anything that looked like that. So we may just have to skip that question and think of something else, so that if we do talk to him he won’t know we dug through a majority of his life.” “I’ve got a question,” Hermione suddenly spoke, “What does this book mean when it says Gohan’s dad turned into a monster during the fight? I never heard of a person that turns into another creature involving the moon except for a werewolf, and I don’t think he is one because the book said it was gigantic and werewolves don’t get any bigger than Hagrid already is.” Ron stated, his voice slightly cracking, “Um, I know this has nothing to do with what you were saying Hermione, but what’s that thing on Gohan’s dad’s back?” Harry and Hermione gave him puzzled stares, but slowly turned their heads to the book in Ron’s hands, looking directly at Goku. They saw him struggling with the blast in his palms, but for the first time noticed something thin and squiggly moving near his hands. They looked closer, and saw something brown, furry, and thin near his rear end area. Hermione gasped, “It… it looks like… a tail!” Harry groaned, “Come on! How many more secrets is Gohan’s dad going to have?!” Ron gapped, “How is that possible? I’ve never heard of a muggle having a tail! I’ve never even heard of a wizard having a tail without I spell or something going wrong.” Hermione agreed, “This is really unusual. How could he have a tail? I never heard of a person-creature with a tail.” Harry thought for a moment, “Well, maybe it’s a birth deformity or something. Do you think that may be connected to the whole moon and monster thing?” Ron commented, “Speaking of the moon, anyone else here wonder how the moon’s up in the sky now when it was destroyed over twenty years ago from what this book said?” Harry ignored his observation, “Whatever this is, we now know Gohan’s hiding something, and incase he’ll be hurt I want to help.” Ron repeated, waving his hands between his friends, “I said, anyone else surprised about the moon blowing up yet we all see it at night?” Hermione said, “We won’t tell him yet, but I would like him to get the idea we may know something, so that he may be influenced to tell us of his own free will.” Harry nodded, “I like that plan, but I don’t want this to get so far we’ll loose a friend alright? We hint we know something, not bombard him with accusations and questions.” Ron said even louder, “But what about the moon? When are we going to talk about that?” Hermione then realized, “OH NO, we’ll be late for class if we don’t hurry up, and I don’t want to have a record of being tardy. Come on!” She then began to walk, and at a very rapid and swift pace towards Professor Flitwick’s class as soon as she finished talking. She was so committed to being on time that in, maybe ten second she was already twenty feet away from her friends. Harry started running to catch up to her, saying, “Only you would be worried about being a couple minutes late Hermione!” They left Ron standing in the corridor, looking dumbfounded standing there alone. He then ran to catch up to them, yelling down the hall, “BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MOON?! WHAT ABOUT THE MOON?!” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Gohan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just gotten out of Charms, and were all exhausted (but mainly Harry and Ron). They had to review a majority of what they had learned the past year, and while the class thought it would be easy it was a disaster for the most part. Some people got their phrases confused and mixed up, and others just went completely wrong. The only ones who were finished before the rest of the class (and never had explosions in there faces) were Gohan and Hermione, the best in the class. While he was just twiddling his thumbs for entertainment while the rest of the class struggled with their spells, Gohan (who was behind Harry) noticed Harry staring at his lap. Curious, Gohan followed Harry’s gaze, and found him looking at Riddle’s diary. Gohan also looked carefully at the diary, and his eyes widened in surprise. The diary didn’t have any of that red ink that was covered on the rest of Harry’s books. Gohan threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of Harry’s head, hoping to get his attention. The force of Gohan’s throw was so strong, that the ball caused Harry to hit his head on the desk as a reaction! Harry picked up his head, rubbing both the back of his head and his forehead. He turned around slowly, glaring directly at Gohan. He asked, spite dripping off his words, “You wanted something, Gohan?” Gohan nervously laughed, “Sorry about that. I’m usually good at controlling myself. I guess I don’t know my own strength.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Apparently. Anyway, what is it you want? I still need finish up before class ends, which in case you didn’t know is in about ten minutes.” Gohan pointed to the book, “I just noticed the diary doesn’t have any ink on it while your other ones do. Why is that?” Harry paused, and said, “I honestly don’t know. They were all soaked directly under the ink, but for some reason the diary doesn’t have a spot on it.” Gohan nodded, “That is weird. Maybe it’s just some weird power the book has.” Harry agreed, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Why should we get worked up over something so stupid like this?” Anyway, Gohan and the others were walking down the corridor after Charms, and were completely relieved they had no more classes that day. Gohan sighed, “Finally, I thought my brain would explode from extreme boredom if I had anymore classes today. Ron argued, “But you were finished before anyone in most of our classes, including Hermione! You got the best grades possible on everything the teachers could throw at us, including Snape and that oaf Lockhart!” Gohan grinned, “And that’s what makes it so boring. I’ve got so much free time on my hands once I’m finished I don’t know what to do with it all. It gets even more boring because the teachers don’t let you do anything either, and electrics don’t work so there’s no point in trying to use any of them (he still hasn’t told them about Dende’s present seeing as it’d make him tell them Dende is a guardian, so they wouldn’t know). And the only thing that I look forward to everyday is what excuses Snape uses to try and make me look like an idiot, and what Lockhart does to make himself look more like an idiot.” Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned toward her friend. Harry asked, “But how did you get so smart? I’ve never known someone so like me and Ron who’s smarter than Hermione (Hermione muttered, “He’s just as smart as me.).” Gohan thought about it for a moment, “Well, I’d have to say that’s my mom’s doing. You see, she always wanted me to be a scholar or something, so she bought me all this learning stuff that was supposed to help me. I eventually gave in and did all that stuff to make her happy. I guess she didn’t want me to end up like my dad and his friends.” Gohan didn’t realize this, but what he said gave Hermione an opening for something. Hermione said calmly, “You mean like that Piccolo man you told us about a while ago?” Harry and Ron turned to her, giving her an expression that said WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! all over their faces. Gohan nodded, “Yep.” Hermione asked, “Gohan, why don’t you ever talk about your dad? You’ve never said anything about him.” Gohan slowed down walking a little, saying, “Well, he doesn’t like me talking about him a lot. I could get in a lot of trouble if I do (he thinks of Vegeta at this point).” Hermione continued, “But why? It’s not like winning a few world tournaments ever hurt anyone.” Gohan corrected, “Actually my dad only won one, the others he only placed in second…” Gohan stopped talking and walking immediately after that last word, realizing what had just happened. His eyes were wide open with surprise and shock. He just become conscious of what Hermione said, and couldn’t believe what he heard. Apparently, the others felt the same as Gohan. Harry and Ron were making angry faces at her while she just covered her mouth, with a look of embarrassment and fear in her eyes. Gohan asked softly, his voice shaking slightly, “What did you say?” Hermione stuttered, “Wwhhat are yyyou ttttalking about?” Gohan repeated, though his voice was much more loud and serious, “What did you say?” Hermione tried to say something, anything at that moment, but she just couldn’t think of anything to say that could be a convincing excuse. Ron cut in, “What she meant to say Gohan was that”- Gohan snapped, “I know what she meant Ron. I’m asking if she did.” He turned to face them all now. “I assume that you know what I’m talking about. How long have you known about my dad’s tournament background?” They didn’t answer, knowing that they would most likely be in more trouble with their friend if they said anything else. Gohan guessed, “I’m willing to bet not long. Look guys, just tell me the truth. I don’t wanna do anything that I don’t want to.” Harry admitted, “Alright, we know about your dad’s tournaments from a friend of ours. But that’s all we know (Harry laughed nervously).” Gohan raised an eyebrow, “Who?” Harry stopped laughing, “Pardon?” Gohan repeated, “Who told you about my dad?” Harry answered, trying to think of someone, “Umm… Seamus?” Gohan frowned, “Is that so?” Ron, Harry, and Hermione all nodded in unison. I don’t buy this. Seamus would have mentioned something like that the minute me and him met. I really didn’t want to do this you guys, but you left me no choice. He started probing their minds, trying to find out what they were concealing from him. He was shocked, seeing visions and conversations they had about Gohan. Those talking about him acting strangely, trying to find out about Piccolo, them learning about Piccolo and his own father from that book, and them knowing his dad had a tail. I can’t even describe the emotions that I’m feeling right now. HOW COULD THEY?! I thought I could trust them, but apparently they can’t even trust me without having to find out about every little thing I say. I guess I can’t blame them though; I have been a little reckless trying to keep my heritage a secret ever since that Quidditch match. But still, they should know that now I know they suspect me of something, I’ll never be able to look at them the same way for a while. That might be enough punishment for them. But for the time being I think I’ll have to keep my eye on them, incase they continue to do research. Gohan turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall, not saying anything. “Gohan,” Hermione began, “We can explain everything”- “Save it,” Gohan cut in rudely as he stopped walking, “I understand. Don’t try to look out for me; I can take care of myself. I did for six months, remember? Leave me to decide who I trust and who I don’t. ” He continued walking then, but added, “By the way, you only have about two days until you have to return that book. Later.” He then continued walking, leaving his friends both shocked and speechless in the empty corridor, except for a few students seconds after. Chapter 21 Category:Fan Fiction